Gryffindor to Slytherin
by marrion.nette
Summary: Due to promote unity of the school, the whole of Hogwarts is resorted. What will happen as Hermione gets separated from the trio? What exactly is her role in the war? Rating – PG-13. (might change. HGSS)
1. Unexpected

Summary: Due to promote unity of the school, the whole of Hogwarts is resorted. What will happen as Hermione gets separated from the trio? What exactly is her role in the war? Rating – PG-13. (might change. HGSS)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the plot. (whatever, I don't know how to write long disclaimers)  
  
**Chapter 1: Unexpected**  
  
Hermione looked forward to the beginning-of-year feast. It was her last year of Hogwarts and she looked at the approaching castle eagerly, knowing that this will be her last time as a student to look upon the massive, impressive view. Even Harry and Ron, as unsentimental as they are, were silent for once.  
  
"Hurry up! I am starving!" Ron grumbled.  
  
The sorting finally finished, but the surprise has just started. For just then, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Welcome to another year to Hogwarts. I really hope that all of you have had a good holiday and are finished emptying your brains. After all, coming to school has the purpose of filling them up again." People chuckled at that. "Now, to graver matters. I am sure many of you have heard of Voldemort (many flinched). Three years ago, I have said that only in unity, will the school survive this war. The sorting hat has kindly reminded you of it in its marvelous song. This year, a new, shall I say, policy will be implemented. All of you will be resorted this year into new houses, in which you are to mix around with your new housemates and treat them as you have so far treated you housemates. This will also be a chance for all of you to know your schoolmates better. The new sorting will take place after the long awaited dinner." With that, Dumbledore sat back down.  
  
There was a buzz as the talking grew louder. Hermione was shocked by the news. Harry looked up at Dumbledore but he only winked. Only Ron seemed unperturbed.  
  
"Well, I 'm sure we'll both be sorted back into Gryffindor. Come on both of you. Why the unhappy look?" he said as he started to shove food into his mouth, quenching his hunger.  
  
"What if we're separated?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione was at a loss of what to say. She ate very little, remembering her first sorting six years ago. At first, the sorting hat had told her that she would make a splendid Ravenclaw. What if she was sorted into Ravenclaw? What about Harry and Ron? She couldn't bear being separated from them.  
  
The whole meal was a blur. Harry and Ron were arguing about what would happen to the Quidditch team. Both of them were optimistic that they would get into Gryffindor. Hermione wasn't. Before long, desert was served while the sorting began. They started with the second year. After the long wait...  
  
"Finnigan, Seamus." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted almost at once as it touched his head. Gloomily, Seamus moved to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Hermione felt as if her stomach contained lead. She knew it was her turn and before Professor McGonagall called out her name, she already stood and walked towards the stool where the hat sat.  
  
The hat dropped over her eyes and Hermione gripped the edge of the stool tightly. "Hmmn, you have changed since the last time I sorted you. You'll still make a good Ravenclaw...yes, but there's something else. Great ambition. Talent for magic. No more foolish bravery too. Certainly not a dunderhead." All the while, Hermione's mind felt blank. "Well, well, a change of scene might be in order. That makes you a..."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
As Hermione stood up, she felt sick. Slytherin. The house she had hated for as long as she knew. What would Harry and Ron say? Hermione also realized that so far, she had been the only Gryffindor who had been sorted into the serpent house. Numbly, she made her way to the Slytherin table.  
  
Promoting unity was one thing. Going into a house where muggle-borns are considered filth is another thing. _Shut it Mione, this is what its all about, going into another house so that the whole population have an even mix_, a part of her mind chided her. But is it what she was expecting? _Not this_, another voice said.  
  
Shutting those thoughts off her mind, Hermione steeled herself and sat down beside a Slytherin girl she did not know. The hat was sorting Malfoy now and he was sorted back into Slytherin. The first remark he said when he sat down opposite her was, "Welcome to the serpents den, mudblood." He smirked.  
  
Hermione ignored him. She had changed in the past few years and she knew it. She was no longer easily provoked. From the warm and friendly girl who was open with her emotions, she changed into a calculating person, and developed an astonishing amount of self-control and cunning. If the hat thought she would make a good Slytherin, she would lift her head high and accept the challenge.  
  
Very soon, it was Harry's turn. To her envy, both Ron and Harry had been sorted back into Gryffindor. In fact, she was the only Gryffindor transferred to Slytherin. There were few people in Slytherin who went to other houses and only a couple of Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuff came over. Ron and Harry tried to catch her eye but she resolutely turned away. She wasn't ready to face this yet.  
  
She surveyed the people around her. Malfoy was opposite her, with Pansy Parkinson leaning on him, trying to get his attention. Malfoy looked really irked. The source of his irritation soon became clear to Hermione. Both Crabbe and Goyle had been sorted to Hufflepuff, to his annoyance. Good, he lost his bodyguards, Hermione thought.  
  
The sorting finished as Blaise Zabini came over to the Slytherin table and sat with her. Dumbledore stood up once again. "And now, before you go to bed, I need to introduce to you our Head Boy and Girl. Our new Head Boy this year will be Mr. Neville Longbottom, from Ravenclaw house, previously in Gryffindor." There was much applause. Neville is a rather likable person, despite his faults. Neville stood up and waved.  
  
"As for our new Head Girl, we did not have the chance to send her the letter due to some....ah...unforeseen circumstances. May I announce to you, the Head Girl for this year would be Miss Hermione Granger from Slytherin house, previously from Gryffindor." There were applause for her too, but less as many took in the situation. Hermione Granger, the famous Harry Potter's friend, teacher's pet, bossy-know-it-all, in Slytherin? She caught Dumbledore's glance at her. Was it disbelief that she had actually made it to Slytherin house? Or pity? Or did she just imagined it?  
  
Hermione was not surprised at this. She had hoped she could be Head Girl ever since she had been made prefect but she never gave it much thought. She stood up slowly and attempted a feeble smile. Malfoy had just whispered something to her. She did not actually catch it but it sounded like an insult.  
  
"As many of you do not know the location of your new houses yet, your head of house would lead you there. Now, off you trot to bed. Sleep tight and may you dream of bedbugs tonight." With that, each head of house led their students to their respective sleeping areas. With a pang, Hermione realized that she would not be working with her best friends in the cozy Gryffindor common room anymore. Her room would also have changed, not that it mattered though. As head girl, she would have the privilege of having her own bedroom.  
  
Snape, with his customary black robes billowing around him as usual, let the students without so much as a word as a backward glance. He walked briskly, with a slight wince as Hermione's sharp eye noticed. What had happened, she wondered. Does it have to do with Death Eater meetings, she mused.  
  
Instead of the tiring climb, they made many descends through sloped hallways and tunnels. She had never seen this parts of Hogwarts before, she reflected. She walked silently, without a partner, right behind Snape. The made many turnings and finally reached the Slytherin dormitory. It was guarded by two serpents and a round stone door. It was just as she expected, green, cold and uninviting, not to mention windowless. Even though the fire was lighted, she felt cold. As there weren't many transfer students, Snape left it to the students to find their own rooms. Just as Hermione proceeded to look for her rooms, Snape called her. "Miss Granger, a word please. Come to my office shortly." He exited.  
  
Being a tower, the Gryffindor dormitory led upwards while the Slytherin dormitory led downwards. She climbed down through the winding staircase and reached the bottom most and reached an intricately designed wooden oak door. There was a silver plaque on the door, with a snake on it and the words "HEAD GIRL" in bold. Gingerly, she turned the handle and looked inside.  
  
It opened to a spacious study room, with tables and couches so that she need not study in the common room. There was even a fireplace with rugs (of green). There was a cozy arm chair set beside the fireplace, which painfully reminded her of her grandparents' house, where her grandmother used to sit in the rocking chair knitting sweaters for her. There were many portraits on the wall, and awards she assumed belonged to the previous head students. Opposite the fireplace was a door leading to her bedroom. She pushed it open and found a four-poster bed with cozy looking quilts. There was a curtained window, which aroused her curiosity. After all, this is the dungeon. It showed the night sky outside, enchanted no doubt. Her bathroom was spacious, even though it was a tad too silver and green to her liking, after six years exposure to the warm and friendly colour of red and gold. However, all in all, she had to agree that the place was luxurious, and way beyond her expectations.  
  
Hermione went into the bathroom to tidy herself and took off her scarves and other unnecessary clothes before making her way to Snape's office, wondering what he wanted. It must be just some head girl notices, she thought.  
  
She knocked the door and immediately hears Professor Snape's voice telling her to come in. To her surprise, besides Snape, Professor McGonagall and even the headmaster was there.  
  
"Ah, good evening Miss Granger. Have a seat. You must be wondering why you are here. I trust you are surprised why you did not receive the letter informing you of your position as head girl in the holidays. There is a reason to that, although I must say that surprises are often good for the soul. You don't need to worry about that." Dumbledore said, with the ever- present twinkle of his eyes.  
  
"I am not worried professor, just surprised. I assume you have other issues to discuss with me other that this." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh yes. You are sharp enough Miss Granger. Good, good...Now to more important things. Are you aware that you are the only Gryffindor sorted into Slytherin house?"  
  
Hermione nodded, wondering where this is going to lead. Is it too much to hope for that she be allowed to go back to Gryffindor because of this?  
  
"Much as I like a more even mix, friendship between students of both houses has not been that strong. In fact, I did not really expect you to be sorted into Slytherin. However, the sorting hat always has its own reason. It is much wiser that all of us, having seen much more years." Dumbledore paused at this.  
  
Hermione took advantage of it and asked, "and do you know why, sir?"  
  
"We do not know. For now we can only guess. Minerva here has been telling me that you have nearly finished all the books in the school library. I must say it is quite an accomplishment. I must say even I myself did not come close to that. Of course, I am a hopeless cook and sad to say, did not find the subject fascinating, and thus neglected to read up books regarding that subject." Hermione giggled at this. She could mentally picture Dumbledore in an apron and a tall chef hat trying to juggle his cooking.  
  
"It is Minerva's wish that you be allowed access to certain parts of the restricted sections of the library. I need not tell you the rules, I expect that you know them already. Also, you will have advanced training of Defense Against the Dark Arts here with Professor Snape who has kindly consented to take you as one of his students." Snape grunted at that comment, otherwise his face passive.  
  
Hermione was elated with the news that she would not be running out of books to read. The restricted sections is after all, to her knowledge, more than ten times bigger than the usual parts open to all students.  
  
"Hermione, you are just the sort of student Salazar Slytherin would have chosen for his house. And moreover of your achievements over the past years, not to mention your little...adventures with Harry and Ron, often making me wonder whether I should expel all three of you or not." She looked alarmed at this but decided that Dumbledore was just joking.  
  
"I am not Sybil Trelawney and do not know how to predict the future. However, I think that you might have a bigger role than you think in the war against Voldemort. Therefore, I hope you will study hard to prepare yourself." His tone has become more somber as he continued. "Perhaps, someday you'll understand. For now, child, just study hard and do your best. You will understand..."  
  
Understand what? Hermione thought. Why was Dumbledore being so mysterious to her? Why did he call her 'child'? Did he think she was incapable of receiving the information? Or did he not know what lay in store for them either? Hermione could not tell.  
  
"Albus, I think that is enough..." Professor McGonagall cut in.  
  
"One more thing, Minerva. I trust you can be sworn to secrecy Hermione?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "You are the only one in Slytherin, with the exception of Severus here of course, who knows of the Order of the Phoenix. Do not and never, in any circumstances, repeat to anyone in Slytherin, or for that matter anyone else, about what you know of the Order. I am sure you understand the implications. If you come across any happenings, please come to Severus, Minerva or myself at once. Good night and I'll leave you to Severus to discuss other housekeeping matters."  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled ruefully and said, "looks like I've lost my best student. Be well, Hermione and don't be afraid to look me up, even though I am no longer your head-of-house. Goodnight."  
  
With that, both of them left Hermione to a tired-looking Snape.  
  
"You know your duties as head-girl?" Hermione nodded. "Well, in that case, I do not have much to say. You'll be working along with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson, the other two prefects of Slytherin. I hope there will be no problems to that or I will give all three of you detentions, Slytherins or not." Hermione was rather surprised at this declaration. Snape usually favours his house. Well, she was in his house now.  
  
"Also Miss Granger, being a former Gryffindor, I do not know how well you will adapt to your new surroundings. I can only advise you to be careful and keep your eyes and ears open all the time. You're dismissed."  
  
Snape give her advice? It was ridiculous, as she thought back about it. Snape hated her and did not make and pretenses that he did not. Being the friend of Harry Potter has that disadvantage, she noted wryly. Working along with Malfoy and that simpering idiot of a Parkinson might prove to be hard.  
  
_I can do it_, Hermione decided resolutely. Mudblood or not, it was her duty to and she will do whatever she can. Hermione was not fool either. What Dumbledore and Snape said made sense. No matter what purpose the hat has of sending her to Slytherin, Dumbledore had made it to his advantage and in other words, she would act like a sort of spy of the students. Any junior Death Eater activities are to be reported to those three. Not that she would pick up much, Hermione thought. She was an outsider and she knew it perfectly.  
  
_Well, I'll show them I can play the game properly too_, she thought. If this were going to help in the war, she would do it. She immersed herself in the newfound resolution and walked into the almost deserted common room and made her way to her room, the strangeness of it all unnoticed as she was tired. She decided to turn in early.  
  
_I still have Harry and Ron to face in the morning_, she thought and went to sleep promptly.

> > I know I should be working on other works but really, I am stuck. Besides, if I ever write the Green Flame Torch, I will wind up writing nonsense. At least I think this is original. Comments?


	2. Still new

**Chapter 2: Still brand-new**  
  
Hermione woke up early and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, only to find it remotely empty. Harry and Ron were already waiting for her. They took a stack of toast each and decided to go for a walk.  
  
Finally, Ron found his voice. "Hermione...I...um.... that is to say Harry and I are really sorry for you going into Slytherin...and hope that we can still be...friends."  
  
It sounded unconvincing but Hermione did not blame them. It was too sudden. After all, Slytherin house had a reputation.  
  
"Look, it wasn't my choice to go into Slytherin. I am also surprised at the notion." She wondered briefly whether she should tell them about what Dumbledore said. She decided to let them in a bit.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you guys. Yesterday, Dumbledore talked to me. He said that it was a surprise that I became a Slytherin. But he also said that the hat have its reasons. I know we won't be as close as before but I really hope we can still be friends."  
  
"So friends?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Friends" All three of them responded.  
  
"So what did Slytherin dorms look like?" Harry inquired as they strolled on the banks along the lake.  
  
"Green and windowless. Depressing. The head suite is really nice though." With that, Hermione described her chambers and dorm almost gloomily.  
  
Ron and Harry looked jealous. If only those colours are Gryffindor colours, she thought wistfully.  
  
It turned out that Ron and Harry shared a room with Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan and Andy Lake. They were nice, in Harry's opinion. Ron complained that they were still lacking in Gryffindor spirit.  
  
They were greeted by an unfriendly sight as three people came in their way. It was Malfoy, Nott and Parkinson.  
  
"Well, well, well...If it is not Potter's famous gang. What are you doing there Granger? You are one of ours now. Foolish to join them now isn't it, mudblood?" He emphasized on the word mudblood, which made Ron extremely furious. Hermione is too used to these type of treatment to bother.  
  
"Sod of, Malfoy." Harry threatened. With Crabbe and Goyle gone, Malfoy certainly looks less terrifying.  
  
Ron had whipped out his want and looked at Malfoy threateningly. Hermione was torn between laughter and exasperation. Six years and they haven't changed a bit. She had to agree that Malfoy was a git but sometimes, Harry and Ron has a tendency to let their emotions control them.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy. What we do here is none of your business." Hermione finally settled on sending him off with an even voice. Her Head Girl badge glinted as it caught a ray of sunlight, as if giving Malfoy a warning. He left grudgingly, knowing that she had higher level of authority than him now that she is Head Girl.  
  
"Cool one, mate." Harry said.  
  
"I'd like to see him try again. If only Moody had turned him into a ferret permanently." All three of them laughed at the memory.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Since you're now in Slytherin, any misbehaviour in your part, points will be deducted from Slytherin. Can you..."  
  
"No way. That'll be cheating. Anyway, I am a Slytherin now, so I shall have to help Slytherin win the House Cup don't I?"  
  
"Spoilsport."  
  
The bell rang and they separated from class.

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

In potions class that day, there really was a difference. Usually, Snape ignored Hermione thoroughly, even if her hands have reached the ceiling. However, today, he seemed almost eager to call on her to give answers and awarded Slytherin points generously, to the displeasure of Ron, who sent her a glare.  
  
They did not have a chance to sit together. Hermione was paired up with Blaise Zabini, who is polite enough, but ignored her most of the time. She was rather silent, not because she was shy, but because she did not really find the need to talk. At first, Hermione was rather hurt as she thought it was due to fact that she was a former Gryffindor. However, upon seeing the cold way she treated Malfoy, she changed her views.  
  
After potions, both of them went to Arithmancy. Hermione didn't see a reason why they shouldn't be friends. She was sure Blaise knew who she was. So, instead of introducing herself, she started out by small talk.  
  
"What do you think Professor Vector is going to teach us this year?" Hermione asked her silent housemate.  
  
"I am sure you have read the textbook. Though I think there'll be something different. He hinted as much at the end of the year." Blaise said somewhat nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione winced at the coldness but it was better than a one-word answer.  
  
She made a few attempts and finally came to one that they are both comfortable with.  
  
"I am not a very good flier. Its more of Harry's business." She told Blaise.  
  
"Well, I have to agree he is. Pity I am still stuck here. In Slytherin, you have to buy your way into the Quidditch team. I could have played better as Chaser but they decided I don't play dirty enough and did not make much contribution to the team. And besides, I really cannot stand Malfoy. I'd rather not be in the same team as him." Blaise said.  
  
"At least we agree that he's a git." Hermione frowned. "I thought all of you Slytherins suck up to him, if you don't mind me being rude."  
  
Blaise looked at her somewhat shrewdly and finally said, "Almost all. He is rich, comes from an old pureblood family, and has a respectable father, Ministry Official or Death Eater."  
  
"His dad escaped Azkaban. What about you? What does your family do?"  
  
Blaise bowed her head for a while and said, "Well, here we are. I'll tell you, someday. Come on, let's get good seats."  
  
Arithmancy was fun, more so with a partner. Blaise had opened up from their conversations. She was also extremely smart, not unlike herself academically. Both of them had an enjoyable lesson and went to lunch in a friendly debate of the day's Arithmancy class.  
  
And were greeted by...  
  
"So, have tried to friend mudblood? Aren't you afraid she'll make you dirty?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy. You can't make me lose house points. And I don't care if I lose you house points. One more word and I'll..." before Hermione had a chance to finish her sentence, Zabini had joined her.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything to me Malfoy." With that, she linked her arms with Hermione and walked down the table.  
  
Awkwardly, they let go of each other's hands and Blaise muttered, "thanks."  
  
From then on, Hermione had a Slytherin friend.

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

As she plotted the Prefects Patrol Chart, Hermione heard a knock on her door. She sighed, not wanting distraction at that moment. She had put up a few wards around her rooms to prevent people from breaking and entering. She removed them one by one and got the door.  
  
It was Blaise. She carried a large parcel and a letter.  
  
"These are yours. The owls came late due to a storm. Can I come in?"  
  
It was the first time she had let anyone in her bedroom in the three days that she was here. Hermione nodded and motioned for Blaise to come in.  
  
Hermione unwrapped the parcel and discovered it to be delicious treats from her Uncle Max who visited yesterday. She was delighted.  
  
"Some room you have." Blaise sighed.  
  
She went around to explore while Hermione read her letter. She unwrapped her bubble gums and offered Blaise one. She took it and soon, both of them were hanging around on the couch talking, Patrol Chart forgotten.  
  
Hermione learnt that not all Slytherins were Malfoys. Many of their parents were Death Eater. Some of them were dead while others like Blaise, were wealthy old families, who weren't as powerful as the Malfoys. The Zabinis did not dabble much in politics. Their money came from various wizarding businesses. They were pureblood, which is why Blaise had ended up in Slytherin. Her parents weren't very caring towards Beryl, Blaise' sister, which resulted her in joining the Death Eaters and ended up in Azkaban. Blaise, in contrary, did not want anything to do with Death Eaters and the only ones she trusted are dead ones.  
  
All in all, she had a good life, except for attention from her families. Due to her lack of involvement in Death Eater discussions, Blaise is considered an outcast in the Slytherin house. That was what made her maintain a cold façade and seldom talk. She wasn't the only one. There were a few others. Some of them had been transferred.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Hermione found that not all of Slytherin were Malfoys. Some of them get in because they are from prestigious old wizarding families and are cunning enough to do so.  
  
She learnt a lot from Blaise. She learnt not to look at things in only one perspective. She learnt to look at Slytherins in different ways, as some of them really have another side to them instead of the usual Malfoy attitude. She stopped viewing them using the Gryffindor' bias and instead became more alert and aware of her surroundings.  
  
So far, she had gotten along fine with her housemates. They did not cross her as she kept mainly to herself. Malfoy was often a pain in the arse but she ignored him.  
  
However, she still longed for the days when she would be at the Gryffindor tower, sharing jokes with Harry and Ron while mothering them, forcing them to do homework. For Blaise, there was no need for that. She was always punctual in doing her homework and never revised last minute for tests.

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

Hermione walked to the library alone. She had just finished her patrol and decided to borrow a book for light reading. As she walked, she thought to herself. Was she really turning into a Slytherin? Has her views changed because it was part of growing up? Or is it because she had been more accustomed to the Slytherin way of thinking.  
  
Her thoughts made her bump into one black figure of a Snape, who nearly fell down and reacted very peevishly...  
  
"Miss Granger! Where do you think you are walking? Be alert on your patrol!" He nearly yelled.  
  
"I am sorry sir. I am out of patrol now." She said as respectfully as she could. She did not hate Snape like Ron and Harry did but she did not exactly like him either. To her, he was a mystery. She simply did not know what to make of him. Dumbledore trusts him as a spy. Yet why did he become a Death Eater in the first place?  
  
"I need to arrange lessons for you Miss Granger. Proceed to my office in fifteen minutes time." He said curtly and stormed off.  
  
"Yes sir" she replied. Looks like she would not have time for a leisurely browse. She quickened her steps to the library and entered the restricted sections. There were parts of what Dumbledore told her that she did not understand. She knew that the war was important. But why learn Defense Against Dark Arts at all? Did that mean she would be involved in fighting? Is there a need to protect herself?  
  
Of course there is you silly girl, she thought. That's what DA was formed for. She decided to pick up a book titled "A Dueler's Handbook", where she discovered many useful spells and techniques.  
  
Now, she needed to face Snape. She made her way into his office.

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

Snape was, as a matter of fact, glad that Hermione Granger was in his house. He did not know for what reasons. He was worried for her safety. Yet, she was something with brains at least. He had found many excuses during Potions class to award her points for Slytherins.  
  
He sighed. Slytherins were not made of the horrible group that he's got on his hands now. They used to be good. Many famous and important witches and wizards used to come from Slytherin. Yet, it had always been rumoured as the Dark House and many refused to go there. His batch of Slytherins had certainly been much better than the lot on his hands now.  
  
Many of them had Death Eater families. They were even some who is Death Eater In-training. He did not want his house to be full of those. However, he was the spy. He couldn't really put down those who were his ex-death eater mates' children, especially Malfoy. It would just look suspicious and he couldn't afford that in his double agent role.  
  
He didn't like Malfoy, both father and son. Malfoy jr. was not as bright as his father, nor as foolhardy. They had been spoilt rotten, most of them. He knew he was hard on the students except Slytherins in general. He wanted to spoil them rotten. Make them weak and vulnerable. After all, all these filth were going to be Voldemort's army in future. If they were weak, Voldemort's army would be easily toppled.  
  
Oh, there were few exceptions all right. There was Blaise Zabini, too shrewd, cunning and clever at once, while cold and unassuming. Those should be the real Slytherins. Like himself. He had to admit he was a Slytherin through and through.  
  
He heard a sharp rap on his door, only to reveal a disheveled Hermione Granger as she mumbled something intelligible and passed out. 


	3. Death Eaters

Chapter 3 – Death Eater Jr.  
  
Severus need not be a genius to find out what happened. He had caught the words 'Death-Eater' and reacted immediately. He levitated Hermione to the nearest couch and locked the door to his office, also adding extra protections.  
  
He swept down the hall and made his way back to the library. He wasn't surprised when he saw a group of Death Eaters grabbing a portkey and apparated away. It wasn't hard to discern those figures. The blond was certainly Lucius Malfoy and his usual gang of Nott, Avery, Rookwood and Goyle.  
  
_How come he wasn't informed of a Hogwarts raid_, he thought. Well, he needed to go to Dumbledore to report the incident. He only hoped he wasn't too late. How or why Granger was involved he didn't know.  
  
Just as he turned, he saw Potter and Weasley running with wands in hand, ready to attack. He wasn't in the mood to deal with those two now. Time was precious. He ignored them and turned towards Dumbledore's office. To his surprise, Potter had the cheek to stop him.  
  
"Get out of my way, Potter." He hissed.  
  
"Death-Eaters there. Attacked Hermione. Need to go and see headmaster."  
  
"Very well, follow me." Without another word, they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

OOOOO

Hermione woke up, only to find herself in a couch. She had no idea where she was. Everything was foggy. She remembers vaguely that Malfoy had cut a lock of her hair. She retaliated with a punch while another Death Eater she did not recognize sent a Stunner, which she dodged. They had also taken Crookshanks.  
  
She was too tired to think straight when the door opened and Dumbledore entered. He looked grave. Hermione tried to sit up but was pushed down again by a worried Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger, do you mind telling us what happened?" Dumbledore asked while Harry and Ron burst into the room.  
  
She told them all about her hair and Crookshanks. Crookshanks. What were they going to do with her cat?  
  
Dumbledore surveyed her and finally nodded. "I think you need to go to the hospital wing. Harry and Ron, please go back to the dormitory. I need both of you to do me a favour and make sure that nobody from Gryffindor leaves. Those Death Eaters might come again. Also, keep an eye on the map and floo me in my office if you see anything unusual. Severus, I think you know what to do. I'll have to go and notify the ministry. Good night."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right? Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am alright, just a little shaken. Good night both of you and go back now." Harry and Ron left with their invisibility cloak, leaving Snape and Hermione.  
  
"Can you walk?" Snape asked.  
  
Tiredly, she got up and proceeded to walk to the hospital wing. Reluctant as she was, she did not dare disobey a command from Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, lets go." Snape snapped.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione was baffled.  
  
"I am escorting you there. And don't thank me. Thank Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh, but thanks all the same, I know my way."  
  
"Orders are orders. We don't want another Death Eater attack, do we?" Snape retorted tiredly.  
  
"Professor, they took my hair. Won't it be dangerous if they use it for a potion? What I mean is, anything can happen to my hair. Like for example, they can use it for Polyjuice Potion or something?" Why was she babbling?  
  
Snape surveyed her, as if sizing her up before replying.  
  
"Yes, and unless I am much mistaken, this has something to do with Potter. Any part of the body contains DNA and can be used for many purposes, no matter in potion making or other means. However, it won't harm you directly as long as you stay in Hogwarts. You should know what these walls..."  
  
"Is heavily protected with all sorts of magic. I know that. Polyjuice Potions though...that could be dangerous. And why Crookshanks? I know he's smart but other than that I think he is a normal cat, not animagus or anything like that...Sirius told me..."  
  
Snape looked irked that she dared to interrupt him back but did not say anything about it.  
  
"I think it is time you get some rest. Even know-it-alls can get hurt and if you don't move now, I'll give you a detention."  
  
Hermione wasn't shocked. Snape after all is a rather nasty person. In fact, this is one of the more civil conversations she had exchanged with him. She was too tired to ponder about it, after being hit with six different curses and ducked three stunners. Thank goodness she had time to put on a Concealment Charm and ran off. She was more than ready for a good night sleep.  
  
"All right, lets go."  
  
She walked forward and quickened her pace. They were nearly reaching the hospital wing when she stumbled and nearly fell, when Snape caught her from behind and steadied her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Ye..yes" She steadied herself and walked again, thinking about what Snape had done. He had prevented her from falling and even asked her whether she was alright or not. The way he supported her was surprisingly tender, something she did not expect from this silent and menacing professor. She also caught a whiff of him. He smelt like the herbs they used for potions, so jumbled that she couldn't pinpoint what it exactly was. It wasn't a bad smell either, she thought.  
  
She was pondering about it that she did not pay attention to where she was heading and knocked headlong into a wall, to her embarrassment. She tried to explain that she was alright, only distracted but Snape wouldn't listen. He must have thought that she really wasn't feeling well and not capable of walking. He pulled out his wand, proceeding to levitate her but put it back in his coat. It would be too humiliating. Instead he did something he never did before.  
  
Hermione felt herself picked up from the floor but Snape didn't put her down. He slung her over his back and walked briskly towards the hospital wing. She protested weakly but Snape wouldn't relent. After a while, Hermione got used to the rocking motion and only tightened her grip on Snape's shoulders.

OOOOOOO

_What am I doing_, Severus thought. _First I offer to escort her to the hospital wing and now I am carrying her_. He tried to dismiss the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't help noticing the way his student's hair curled down her shoulders and the way it kept coming down on her eyes. She would then subconsciously brush them away. _She is rather pretty in a special way_, he thought. Luckily he did not encounter anyone. He couldn't bear the embarrassment.  
  
_Wait, where did all those thoughts come from?_ He tried not to think about it. Soon, they reached the hospital wing and as he dumped her on one of the white beds, he noticed that she had fallen asleep.  
  
_She looks serious even when she is sleeping_, he thought. He called for Madam Pomfrey who questioned him endlessly on what happened. He described her conditions as best as he could and drew up a chair, next to her, watching her sleep.  
  
He knew that no harm would come to her now. Yet he couldn't help being worried. _Why did Voldemort want her? Well, that's easy. She is Potter's best friend. Yet if they could attack her, they could attack Potter. Then why specifically her?_  
  
He decided to watch her and look for any signs of side effects from the curses they threw at her. Goyle was stupid. He would automatically use a Stunner. Rookwood would use an Unforgivable. But he did not, or as far as he could tell. Malfoy don't do anything. He let others do his dirty work for him. Nott and Avery, those two are more difficult. They were famous for their assorted hexes and curses, even in their school days. It would not be easy determining what they used.  
  
He pondered over the mystery of it all. _Why would they send five Death Eater into the middle of Hogwarts at this hour? They did not make a scene, except attack Hermione in the middle of a deserted corridor. When had she become Hermione to him?_ He thought furiously.  
  
Did they have a special target or were they just trying to randomly grab someone from Hogwarts for experiments or other amusements of Voldemort? She wasn't anyone important, just a normal muggle-born. They couldn't know about her at all, except for Malfoy who was displeased that she beat his son academically.  
  
It was possible that they need a sacrifice and muggle-born would be a perfect tool. Yet five people are excessive. Any of the Junior Death Eaters in Hogwarts could have poisoned her and someone can fetch her. Obviously, she was more important than he thought.  
  
He felt his eyelids close and willed himself not to drift off. However, sleep soon took over him and unconsciously, he rested his head on the arms of the armchair he conjured.

OOOOOOOO  
  
The graveyard was dark. There were voices and she made her way towards them. Finally she could hear what it was. She could see a tiny source of light from the clearing. It made her blood run cold. She had never seen him before but she knew. It was Voldemort, giving orders to his faithful servant, Wormtail, who whimpered unnecessarily. Soon, five Death Eaters appeared. They were masked but there was no mistaking that long flowing lock of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
She was sure they were the group that attacked her earlier. She was sure this was a dream. Yet, her mind is strangely clear.  
  
All five of them prostrated themselves in front of the Dark Lord who looked amused.  
  
"My lord, we obtained what you wanted."  
  
"Very well, you have my thanks. Stand up. We'll call a meeting soon. But not now. You may go."  
  
They left, leaving Voldemort with Wormtail, who was holding on to the bow- legged cat, trying very hard to prevent it from escaping. He was bitten and his yelps sounded through the whole graveyard.  
  
"Hush you idiot. You'll even wake my father. You are too noisy. I wonder...shall I silence you?"  
  
"No, My Lord, please don't..." Pettigrew knelt and begged.  
  
"In other circumstances I might. I am very pleased tonight so I will spare you. Now, this ugly thing Lyanna calls a cat, we might need it later. Don't you dare to lose it or you shall face my wrath. She is the right one, Wormtail. Blood of my blood. Excellent. Not to mention it makes it easier to get Harry Potter. Tell me Wormtail, is he the sorry fellow his father was? I have no doubt. His mother was pretty, I grant you that. She shouldn't have died. She gave the boy a blood sacrifice. I should have seen it coming. After all, Gryffindors are a noble sort of people, aren't they? They are brave, yes, foolishly brave. How you become one of them, I really do not know."  
  
Wormtail whimpered even more.  
  
"Silence. Now, we only need to find her. Touch alone is enough to confirm what I searched." He gave a high cruel laugh. "And you, Wormtail, how thick can you be? You've known her for quite some time and didn't even know it was her. That brings about a punishment, don't you think? Crucio."  
  
Hermione watched with a certain fascination as Voldemort tortured Wormtail. She could not make head or tail of what they were talking about. She knew some innocent girl is in trouble. Is it that Lyanna Voldemort was talking about? She tried to pull away, to no avail. She was rooted to the ground while Voldemort continued to torture Wormtail until a soft voice called out to her.

OOOOOO  
  
She wasn't trashing but he was sure she was dreaming. Now, her expression was bafflement. It was soon replaced by horror. It was six in the morning, still rather early. He didn't want to wake her, but couldn't bear the sick look on her face as her nightmare pulled her even deeper.  
  
"Hermione..." Severus called out softly. The name sounded strange. It was the first time he had ever used it.  
  
Soon, she stirred and opened her eyes. It took her a moment before she could register her surroundings. Severus watched as her expression changed to astonishment, as if wondering why he was here.  
  
"Hush. You just had a nightmare and I woke you up. Don't worry. Everything is fine." He didn't even know he was capable of comforting anyone.  
  
Suddenly, she burst out.  
  
"No, it is not fine at all! Crookshanks is kidnapped. Some girl called Lyanna might be in trouble and so is Harry. Voldemort is planning something. I wish I knew. He tortured Wormtail. He planned murders. Is that what you call that fine?"  
  
Severus was shocked. _What did she see in her nightmare?_ He wasn't aware that she was rude. _How on Earth did she know about Lyanna_?  
  
He had no time to ponder as she got up and rushed out of the Hospital Wing, heading towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Typical, he thought. She must have forgotten that she is now in Slytherin. After all, it wasn't something to be proud of if it labels you as a Death Eater.  
  
He knew he had to go after her before Madam Pomfrey gave him a tongue- lashing.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione wanted to go to her dormitory and cry. She just felt a need of crying. Voldemort was inhuman. There was only one word to describe him. He tortured people for the sake of torturing them. He loved to kill. He even kidnapped Crookshanks. The enormity of losing her pet was so great that she was engulfed in another bout of tears.  
  
Yet she made herself calm. It was only nearing seven in the morning and the castle was pretty deserted. Subconsciously, she decided to go back to her dormitory and take a really hot or cold shower. Her footsteps took her to the Gryffindor Tower and she realized her mistake as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
She shouldn't be here. Yet she knew the password. She was tempted to go and surround herself with the warmth of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Just at that moment, the portrait swung open, only to reveal Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hermione, we were on our way to see you. Why are you here? You shouldn't be up yet." Harry said.  
  
Without a word, she flung herself at him and broke into tears. Harry patted her back awkwardly while exchanging looks of bafflement with Ron.  
  
After a while, she felt better. She heard the Fat Lady snicker. It was time to go back where she belonged, she thought sadly. She doesn't belong here anymore. Her place was at the Dungeons. Just as she disentangle herself from Harry's arms, she saw an angry Professor Snape trying to order a staircase to move so that he could climb up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
She couldn't help herself and laughed. 


	4. Connection with the Enemy

**Chapter 4 – Connection with the enemy**  
  
"Granger! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??? RUNNING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL LIKE THAT??? DO YOU WANT ME MURDERED BY MADAM POMFREY!!! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Snape bellowed from the staircase.  
  
Hermione looked amused as she watched her potions professor looking so worried and angry at once. She had a dull headache and finally decided that going back to the hospital wing wasn't a bad idea at all. She wasn't prepared to go to classes, less to meet Malfoy.  
  
She walked down a flight of stairs and took a short cut to the Hospital Wing, while half-dreading what Snape would say to her. As her thoughts sorted itself, she began thinking of her dream. Had it happened? She had often heard Harry sharing dreams with Voldemort, but her? She and Voldemort were practically strangers.  
  
Hermione walked through the series of hallways, thinking about the events. It was slipping away. She remembered that Voldemort was planning something. What it was, she didn't know. Harry was involved. And another girl called Lyanna, whoever she was. There was also someone who shared blood with Voldemort. It might be Harry, she thought as Voldemort's blood is obtained from Harry.  
  
She finally reached the hospital wing, only to find a livid Snape and a disapproving Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, what were you thinking of running away? Next time I shall have to put you in chains. Merlin knows how many times you've escaped the hospital wing. Get into your bed. I need to check you up." Madam Pomfrey ushered her into her bed while Professor Snape left and went into the direction of the dungeons.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Lyanna. _Who exactly is she and where is she?_ Hogwarts? There was no one in Hogwarts with the name of Lyanna. Could it be Durmstrang? It was unlikely. Voldemort was concentrating his search in England. He seemed almost positive that Lyanna is a student and probably from Hogwarts as well.  
  
Severus had missed the last meeting of the Dark Lord, and thus was not aware of the latest activities. _What could they be up to?_ The last time he was there, the Dark Lord announced that he wanted to find someone. He did not know much about her. After all, it wasn't his assignment and the he wasn't informed very much of it. Yet he should be. Hogwarts was his area.  
  
He tried to put it out of his minds. He had to concentrate on how to convince the Dark Lord of his loyalty now. It wasn't easy. He could not apparate out of Hogwarts freely, which made Voldemort suspicious of him. There was going to be a meeting soon. He could feel it.  
  
He also needed to teach Granger what she needed to know soon. It was vital that she know how to protect herself soon. She was in danger. The Dark Lord had noticed her.  
  
It was just wrong to sort her into Slytherin. She might have all the qualities that Salazar Slytherin prized in his students. Except that she's a mudblood, he thought. Things might have been different if she hadn't been one. _Wait._ It _was_ possible that she wasn't a mudblood. _Was it?  
_  
He reached the dungeons and took a shower. He had classes soon. To the students, he was just cold and menacing Potions Master. Someone they feared and hated. _They don't know me and hate me already. If they knew...  
_  
It always came to that. No matter what he said, he was still a Death Eater. Seventeen, he joined. In hope of winning James Potter and his idiotic gang. The desire of learning new things. Voldemort had used it to bait him into joining. Lucius Malfoy preached endlessly on the glory and power of being a Death Eater. His mother would have been proud of him. After all, she shared Voldemort's views. Thinking back, his mother might have been a Death Eater and he wouldn't know. All in all, he hated himself. Hated himself for giving in to the temptation and weakness of accepting the Death Eaters' bait.  
  
They were nothing. They were just ruthless people. They killed for the sake of killing. Severus knew he was a cold man. Not that cold, he thought. Yet he could not forgive himself. He was wrong and even though he was trying to make amends, it was not enough. It was never enough. He hated himself for it.  
  
Sometimes, he hated Dumbledore for giving him a second chance. He knew he led a pathetic life. He should be rotting away in Azkaban now. Dumbledore forgave him when he couldn't forgive himself. He gave a bitter laugh at that.  
  
Even though he disliked Potter, if he could help him in any way and keep Granger out of the war, he would, at whatever cost. It was his price to pay.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Hermione was forced to drink cups after cups, vials after vials, drop after drops of potions, none of them nice at all. She endures it all patiently even though she wished she could be anywhere but here.  
  
Crookshanks was with Wormtail. She wasn't delusional. She would not get him back soon. It gave her some comfort that he was still alive. She had business with Voldemort, even though she did know what it was about.  
  
She was confused. There was only one word for it. She wished that all of it had just been a nightmare. _But I am a Slytherin now, I have to stand up to him_, she thought. She would not give up nor give in. She had a part in this war, and no matter what, she had to play to her best ability.  
  
Finally the tests were finished and Madam Pomfrey gave her a goblet full of Sleeping Draught, which she took gratefully, as sleep took over her.  
  
Faintly, she could hear Dumbledore enter and briefly confer with Madam Pomfrey though her brains refused to register it properly.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Albus Dumbledore paced his study. Voldemort had been gaining power for over two years. He had killed, certainly, plotted to destroy Harry Potter, but did not see fit to declare open war yet. He wondered what Voldemort was waiting for. For once, he was at a dead end to what Voldemort next step was.  
  
Forces wise, Voldemort is winning. He had managed to summon the dementors and giants and others. Yet he knew that the only sure way to defeat his enemy was by killing Harry Potter.  
  
He wondered whether it would be wise to teach Harry other forms of magic. Harry was a powerful wizard, and had demonstrated it in more ways than one. _Would it really help?_ He couldn't teach him Dark Arts. It would be way too dangerous.  
  
And Hermione Granger. _Where did she fit in the picture?  
_  
He heard a knock on his door only to revealed Severus. He looked more haggard than ever. Sometimes, he wondered whether it was wise for Severus to continue playing his double-agent role. Oh, he was a stubborn man alright. He refused to give up no matter what. However, Albus was no fool. He knew that Snape had been regularly subjected to the Cruciatus and other form of torture.  
  
"Albus, do you remember the conversation we had after the last meeting I attended?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes. Voldemort was looking for someone." Dumbledore wondered where this was leading to, dreading the answer.  
  
"I think I know who that is. Even though I cannot be positively sure, that person is Hermione Granger."  
  
His worst suspicions were confirmed. She was involved and committed. There was nothing he could do.  
  
"Lyanna is Hermione Granger. Though I do not know how, she is somehow related or connected to Voldemort. Sooner or later, he will get her and then, we'll find out."  
  
"Then we mustn't let him get her." Dumbledore said.  
  
"You know very well that he gets whatever he wants in the end, Albus. He did not seem to want to kill her. I think its better to leave her be. The best you can do is arm her. There is still time."  
  
It might be the best course, Albus thought, even if he didn't want it to be that way. He knew he was taking a gamble if he agreed to Severus. He bowed his head and considered his options. He could only hope that Hermione would not succumb to the Dark Side.  
  
"I suppose you want to be responsible Severus?" Dumbledore phrased his question carefully, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to force Severus to do anything, like he did two years ago, delegating him with the task of teaching Harry Occlumency.  
  
"Yes, yes of course. I suspect that Granger's connection with Voldemort allowed her to know what he was doing. No, it's not like Potter's. She sees as a third person. She saw him discuss Lyanna. There wasn't another explanation for it. I suspect that her connection with Voldemort will continue to strengthen as he continue to make contact with her. Her mind is weak. Malfoy must have used some Dark Spell to break it. We have to try and prepare her at least."  
  
Severus was concerned. He was really worried. He don't usually show emotions, Dumbledore thought.  
  
"Alright. Have it your way. You will be responsible I trust." Severus looked highly affronted by this remark.  
  
"I know I was wrong that time. I already pointed out that Potter and I will never reach an agreement. But Granger is different. At least I don't need to explain every single thing to her. I don't know how good she is but she is certainly not stupid."  
  
"Well, in that case, its something off my mind. Try to look into this matter won't you?"  
  
"Good day, headmaster."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Hermione's sleep was dreamless. When she woke up, she felt rather refreshed. After another check-up, she was free to go. She needed to see Snape. There were some answers she wanted and maybe he would know.  
  
It was late afternoon, fifteen minutes to Potions Class. _Great_, she thought. _Now I get to see Snape_. She rushed straight to the Potions classroom, only to find that she was early. Snape was already there, something she never saw him do before –early for class. He was always punctual. Strange, she thought. _Why am I paying so much attention to him?  
_  
He wasn't as ruthless and mean as she thought. He was capable of human actions, as he had demonstrated when he carried her. _Yet why was he always so cold towards everything? Why did he try to push everyone away out of his life?  
_  
He had built a wall upon himself for protection, she thought.  
  
She had extra classes with him now, for being sorted into Slytherin, she thought wryly. She knew she had to put everything aside for this. Even her little experiment and researches during the holidays.  
  
She wondered how she would approach him. She was saved by Snape himself.  
  
"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?" Hermione was taken aback. _This coming from him?  
_  
"I am fine. Thank you sir."  
  
"Oh, for what?"  
  
"For everything. For.... carrying me to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Not my choice either. I don't want your brain addled by knocking walls. After all, you do contribute a certain amount of points to Slytherin."  
  
_This, coming from him?  
_  
"Oh...err...I...that is to say..."  
  
"Speechless? Well, come to my office at eight tonight. We still need to see to your training."  
  
"Training, sir?"  
  
"You'll need it. Now go back to your seat. We'll be learning about Polyjuice Potion today."  
  
Hermione nearly stifled a laugh. At least she needn't brew it this time.  
  
"What is so amusing, may I share the joke?" Snape eyes her suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing at all, sir."  
  
They had to stop their casual conversation as students began piling into the class.  
  
Blaise spotted her and questioned her the reason she was missing.  
  
She wasn't prepared to tell her anything, so she made up a wild story of how she was attacked by a book from the restricted section and had to be treated in the hospital wing. She didn't know if it sounded convincing but Blaise did not question her as Snape started his lessons.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
He was talking about the finer aspects of Polyjuice Potions when his Dark Mark began to burn. He winced slightly, trying hard not to let it show. The bell was going to ring in fifteen minutes time. He thought of dismissing his class early but decided against it. He wasn't going to ruin his reputation of being ruthless. It was simply against his principle. After all, he, Severus Snape, the Potions Master, did not want to lose the fear he inspired on those dunderheads.  
  
His eyes swept the class. And landed on...  
  
"GRANGER! Pay attention."  
  
He tried to pick up on his lesson but it was almost impossible. Quickly, he assigned the class homework just as the bell rang and dismissed them.  
  
Everybody left, except Granger. _What did that girl want now?_ He wasn't in the mood to deal with just now.  
  
"It hurts, didn't it?"  
  
"How...did you know?" He was taken aback  
  
"I felt it too."  
  
_This was not good._ Voldemort had gotten this far. It was his last class. He had to go soon lest face a bout of Cruciatus.  
  
"If I am not in my office at eight, you may go back. Now I have to go."  
  
She merely nodded.  
  
He swept out of the classroom. He had to excuse himself. He shouldn't have been surprised yet this meeting was too sudden.  
  
He always dreaded meetings. Nothing good came out of them. Today would be no exception, he thought, as he prepared himself for the worst.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
How come Hermione could feel it? What does her connection with Voldemort mean? Where does Harry fit in? Curious? Read on.


	5. Going to Dumbledore

Chapter 5 – Going to Dumbledore  
  
Class with the most feared Potions Master is never boring, Hermione thought. Even though she had already finished learning the entire N.E.W.Ts syllabus and more, Snape's lessons were always interesting. He would slip comments with bits of extra information, even when he is meting out punishments. She was usually sharp enough to catch it and take it down. When she had time, she would then go to the comb the library for information on that particular subject.  
  
All in all, she thought it a pity that Ron and Harry did not appreciate it. Harry...well, he had the Dark Lord to defeat. The only consolation Hermione could give herself was the fact that he was trying hard in his Defense Against Dark Arts, one subject vital for fighting. It should come in useful when dueling with Voldemort.  
  
Ron was...well, just plain old Ron who loved Quidditch too much and loved Potions too little. _Boys_, she thought.  
  
She didn't even remembered how she got to be friends with them. Although she had been involved in their little adventures, as they grew, the boys and her had begun to drift apart. It wasn't their faults but she couldn't help wishing it were back to the "old days" where they crammed themselves under Harry's infamous invisibility cloak.  
  
There were no more late night discussions in the Gryffindor common room such that she could berate them for leaving homework till the last minute. Maybe, she thought, the Sorting Hat wants them to be rid of me.  
  
Blaise was a different matter altogether. Hermione told her of the Death Eaters attack but a very much-altered one. She purposely excluded the part about the dream or Snape.  
  
Snape. She really didn't know what to think of him now. He had helped her. It shows that he wasn't as bad as they've always thought. Or Ron and Harry always thought, she corrected herself. She respected him and admired him intellectually as well as his bravery for being a spy. She trusted him instinctively. Yet that doesn't mean she wasn't intimidated or scared of him. His tall menacing figure, always dressed in that strict black robes, made almost all students run away from him.  
  
She snapped back to the Potions class. Blaise was trying to determine what to do with the extra carrots. Throw it at Malfoy or his cauldron? Hermione approved of both but seeing the black mood of Professor Snape, she didn't dare to do anything. Fortunately, Blaise had the decency to look innocent while Snape sent a suspicious glare her way.  
  
Snape had forbidden her to help Neville, Harry or Ron but they seemed to be doing fine. The potion was an easy one and Hermione was sure she could concoct it with her eyes closed, even though she didn't dare risk it.  
  
Today, the usually sneering Professor seemed very jittery to her. He was pacing. It was fifteen minutes to the end of the lesson and he had yet to take points off Gryffindor or mete out a detention. She was puzzled. What caused him to worry so much that he forgot to maintain his usual unpleasant demeanor?  
  
She felt the answer right then. Her whole body tingled. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, only unsettling. However, Snape was grimacing. It wasn't really that obvious yet the first jolt was enough to make him wince. This can't be coincidence, she thought. There must be some connection. What did Voldemort do to her hair, she wondered. Her tingling didn't cease till the end of the lesson.  
  
She waited will the whole class had gotten away, which is not very long considering Snape's popularity, and said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it?"  
  
Surprisingly, Snape didn't bite her head. He replied her civilly, his hand unconsciously making its way to rub his scorching arm.  
  
She knew that this was significant. Sighing, she made her way to the Slytherin dorm, only to be stopped by...  
  
"What were you doing in there? Consorting with that Vampire?" Ron demanded.  
  
"I...Erm...I had...a detention to arrange with Snape." Hermione replied lamely, trying to look ashamed of herself.  
  
"What could you possibly do for Snape to take a special interest in you?" Harry was curious now.  
  
"It's nothing really. You remembered the time I made him lose dignity for shouting at me across the stairs? Well, he was still smarting over that incident and I am given a detention of scrubbing cauldrons." Hermione was shocked to hear her own lie. She knew Ron and Harry were convinced by the look of their faces and it made her guilty.  
  
"That git! How I long to drown him in a cauldron full or rats..." Ron started.  
  
Hermione was relieved. Ron did not suspect anything and was still supportive of her, showing that he really did care for her.  
  
Harry took the opportunity between Ron's rants and surveyed Hermione, which made her feel uneasy. After all, Harry also had a connection forged between him and Voldemort. Could it be that he sensed what she was feeling? She held his gaze defiantly, as if daring him to challenge her. Although she did not falter, Harry's eyes were doing something to her. There was another tingle, though this time unpleasant, which gave her the impulse to break the contact. Yet Hermione did not relent. Her self-control had ebbed away but she wasn't about to be controlled.  
  
Finally, Harry broke the contact between him and Hermione and she immediately felt weak though more aware of her surroundings. He couldn't have used Legilimens, she thought. She would have seen flashes of it, she comforted herself. However, another voice in her mind told her that it wasn't a good thing at all, the exchange whatever it was.  
  
Ron was staring at both of them in utmost confusion and baffled at their eye contact. He finally finished his rants and rounded it up that if it were possible, he would send Snape to Azkaban. Before he had a chance to ask, Harry cut him in.  
  
"Hermione, if you have any problems you cannot talk to us about, go to Dumbledore. He usually knows what to do and if not, he would still like to know." Harry said.  
  
It took Hermione by surprise. _Harry had been her friend for her past six years and he would have noticed if there was something wrong about you_, She thought. She looked up in surprise but did not comment. _How much did he know?  
_  
_Not very much I should think_, she thought. She decided to think it over.  
  
"Thanks Harry. I better be going. See you around." Without waiting for a reply from Ron, she briskly walked away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was puzzled. He was sure there was something Hermione wasn't telling him. _But what?_  
  
She refused to relent. He had tried to use Legilimens on her. He knew he was powerful enough to do so, yet to no avail. Hermione's mind was impossible to penetrate if not dangerous.  
  
There was something subtly different about her. There was a familiarity about her that he simply couldn't place. After he broke eye-contact, his hear had hurt. He knew Hermione couldn't possibly wanted to hurt her but what if the Death Eaters had dome something to her?  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked, trying to keep up with Harry.  
  
"Do you get a feeling that Hermione is not telling us something? No, Ron. It's not our place to question her about it. It's much deeper than a simple secret like the Time-Turner. She will tell us in time and if she keeps it, she would have a very good reason."  
  
Ron wanted to argue but finally relented.  
  
Harry wondered whether he should get Dumbledore. He knew Snape would be with Dumbledore now. He had felt Voldemort's joy in potions and he had summoned his Death Eaters.  
  
This could wait, he thought. As much as he wanted to help, he did not think an irritated Snape was one to be face lightly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Hermione took a long shower and a mug of hot chocolate. It seemed to help calm her nerves. She was pondering over the questions floating around in her head.  
  
She knew that seeing Dumbledore would probably be the best solution. She could trust Dumbledore. Then why was she so reluctant?  
  
She needed to research on the uses of a body part of a magical person. Voldemort had done something to her hair, she was sure of it. She didn't think he wanted to kill her or she would have been dead by now. Yet why he did it was still a mystery to her.  
  
She missed Crookshanks. His grumpy mood and cat intelligence was a comfort to her. She dried herself and put on a new set of robes and decided to follow Harry's advice.  
  
She made her way back to the Slytherin Common Room and exited, not forgetting to apply a Concealment Charm on herself. It would not do good for Blaise or other Slytherins to see her. She did not want to be distracted.  
  
Making her way from the dungeons to the Headmaster's office, she had been more careful this time. Her senses were very alert and picked up every single movement within the empty corridor.  
  
She saw Mrs Norris but didn't see where she had done wrong. It was only six and curfew was at nine. She walked to Dumbledore's spinning staircase, only realizing then that she did not have the password. Harry had told her that Dumbledore's password is always revolving around sweets, yet she could think of none.  
  
She tried to name all the sweets that she knew to no avail. She tried all sort of things to do with Gryffindor, also to no avail. Apparently, Dumbledore showed no favouritism to his previous house. What about Slytherin, she thought.  
  
She was vexed at the moment and finally started to rack her brains with things to do with Slytherin. She was getting more impatient. The horrible gargoyle just wouldn't budge. Finally, out of ideas, she shouted the first thing that came into her mind.  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE!"  
  
And she could go in. _What a password_, she thought mischievously. Snape would have known of course. She giggled, trying to picture Snape's embarrassment at his name being used as the password to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Just as Hermione was preparing to knock on the door, the door opened with the usually style of the Potions Master. He was distressed then and didn't even take note of the figure of Hermione standing just outside the door.  
  
As a result...  
  
"MISS GRANGER!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK ON THE DOOR? TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR..."  
  
By then, Hermione was already sprawled on the floor as a result of her fall and Snape cut himself off his bellow. Instead he changed his tone to...  
  
"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Snape asked, his tone concerned.  
  
"I was ten seconds ago until you knocked me down." Hermione replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for your impertinence." He said silkily.  
  
Albeit his irritation, he was gentlemanly enough to haul Hermione up, to which she was surprised. She never had much contact with Snape before. Almost none at all, excluding the time he carried her. And here he was, offering to help her up.  
  
Hermione noted that Dumbledore was looking at the scene with somewhat of amusement on his face as he chuckled. Snape's hand was full of calluses, she realized. It was warm, to her surprise.  
  
It should be, she chided herself. Yet in her mind, she always pictured Snape as a very cold man.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape bid her a good day and exited.  
  
What did that impertinent girl want? Snape thought.  
  
He felt like chastising her. She had made him look like an idiot twice only in the first week and he wasn't happy about it.  
  
He knew Dumbledore had laughed at him and shot him a glare, which only made him laugh louder. He should have known. The headmaster's humour was just too good for him to appreciate. That barmy old codger. He had even dared to use his name for his office password. He was lucky Dumbledore had omitted his middle name. He couldn't bear it for everyone to know.  
  
His thoughts went back to Hermione's touch. She just had a shower. He could tell by the smell of her. It was a unique scent of her own. And her touch. It made him shudder. He always avoided physical contact with everyone else. He didn't like it.  
  
But that wasn't the case with her, another part of his mind said. And he knew it was right.  
  
Damn it all, he thought. He would find as many excuses to give her detention as possible for embarrassing him like that. It was bad enough with the staircases.  
  
He tried to put all those thoughts out of his mind. After all, it was dangerous to meet the Dark Lord with unfocused and messy thoughts. He changed his mindset as he prepared himself for the inevitable Death Eater meeting that night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
So I say...Thank you for your reviews. I know this isn't a very good story, seeing as its my first serious project, I have a lot to learn. Well, I am sixteen, there's plenty of time yet. This chapter is rather short, and I apologise. School had started and homework is really a handful. Lucky my parents are in ShangHai or I would be snoring away now. Monday is Youth Day...and I look forward to the holiday. Yay!  
  
In any case, I will try to update but not as often as holidays. I am flunking science. Any kind soul willing to tutor me?  
  
Signed off  
  
Margaery Augustine


	6. When Everybody Was Strange

**Chapter 6 -- When everybody was Strange**  
  
When Snape closed the door behind him, Hermione was rather vexed with the headmaster. However, she soon realized the joke and joined in laughing. Such that it was, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and greatest wizard of all times, along with the head girl and know-it-all Hermione Granger spent the better part of five minutes trying to regain their composure and get to more important business.  
  
"Professor, do you think the points have really been deducted?" Hermione asked finally.  
  
"I really don't know, Miss Granger, I really don't know." For once, Dumbledore was being very truthful indeed.  
  
"Poor Gryffindor..." she mock-sighed.  
  
They were silent for a moment; both knowing that the fun had ended and serious matters would soon be discussed.  
  
Hermione did not know very well how to begin. She tried to reorganize the points she wanted to bring up to Dumbledore. It was habit really, her being a very systematic and practical person. She pondered for a time but it was Dumbledore who broke the silence.  
  
"Miss Granger, is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything at all?" He surveyed her carefully.  
  
_All right, here goes_, she thought. She went straight to the point.  
  
"Firstly, I think Voldemort sent five Death Eaters to Hogwarts for a purpose. It wasn't coincidence that they found me or maybe it was. I am not too positive but for some reason or other, Voldemort wants some part of my body. My deduction is that he might want it to use for potions and the like. He might even try to use Polyjuice to impersonate me so as to harm Harry."  
  
She paused for a while, wondering how she should bring up the next point. Dumbledore didn't speak. He merely tried to look mildly curious. She took a deep breath and went on.  
  
"Secondly, I think Voldemort had forged some kind of connection with me, using presumably my hair. I could see him in my dreams. I watched as a third person though. And just now..." She was at a lost as to how she should explain  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape told me."  
  
"But Professor, it wasn't painful at all. In fact..."  
  
"Yes? "  
  
Ashamedly, she replied, "It felt good."  
  
She gained her confidence from Dumbledore's encouraging look and told him about her encounter with Harry as well. When she finished, she felt strangely relieved of her burden. Dumbledore surveyed her, making her look naked as if he could see through her very soul. Finally, he replied.  
  
"Miss Granger, how much do you know about Blood Magic?"  
  
Hermione went through everything that she knew about Blood Magic. Being a know-it-all, she knew quite a lot, but not enough to realize the implications of the situation...yet.  
  
"It is very powerful and once blood connection is made, acknowledged and used, it is almost impossible to break. There is a possible way to break it but it was lost through time. It is usually connected with dark magic."  
  
"Usually, Miss Granger does not mean always. And there is no such thing as impossible. Almost doesn't make it impossible. Blood is a very powerful object, you are right."  
  
Suddenly, Hermione realized something and it showed on her face. Dumbledore didn't even blink as he noticed the change.  
  
"Blood can destroy, yet it can also protect, as demonstrated seventeen years ago. Somehow, your blood and Tom's are connected, I suspect, through Salazar Sytherin. He also had Harry and Lily Potter's blood, due to the blood sacrifice. A tricky situation indeed."  
  
Hermione was flabbergasted. She did not expect this although somewhere deep down, she knew it would come to this.  
  
"But professor, its impossible. The combination will kill him. It's so opposing that his soul wouldn't take it." Hermione tried to use a level voice, as if she had just spotted a problem in the class and argued with her professor about it.  
  
"Voldemort is no longer human. He can do whatever he wants but it takes much, much more than a simple spell or potion to kill him." At this, Dumbledore, who were his usual cheery self just moments before, looked weary and dispirited. There had been too many casualties, too many risks, too many deaths and too much sadness. It was war, and it was unavoidable.  
  
"There is still hope Professor. The prophecy states so. We can always hope. All is not lost as long as there is something we can hold on to." Where did that come from, Hermione thought. Yet she felt a very strong need to console the old man in front of her. He had suffered so much, endured so much, given others so much, yet was never given credit for it, and never received it from others.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. For sixty years, he had always been viewed as an important figure and people came to him to ask for advice and consolation. Yet he never got any in return. Everything has a first, he thought.  
  
"You have to work very hard child. He will seek you, his blood relative. Sometimes...sometimes I wish I were like what everybody thought of me. The great Albus Dumbledore no doubt knows everything. Yet I don't. Be very careful and take care of yourself Hermione."  
  
He saw himself in her. _She has great potential_, he thought, and fervently hoped that it be in the right side.  
  
"What do I have to do now Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"For now, we wait." He replied grimly.  
  
She knew it was time to go. She could see Dumbledore was as troubled as she was. It showed that he was human actually, she thought. Seeing him brooding, she stood up and silently left his office.

* * *

Snape braced himself for another Cruciatus. He was so used to it by now that he wasn't afraid of it, although he knew it would hurt. Voldemort was in a funny mood today to be sure. He had summoned his Death Eaters and he came late, not to mention having not much to report.  
  
It was a depressing job really; getting bouts of Cruciatus and seeing others get it too. It was for the Order, he inwardly reprimanded himself and forced his mind to stay alert. Voldemort did not punish everyone today. He went through many trivial matters, but the whole group was holding its breath for something more spectacular.  
  
Finally, having completed his little Crucio with the pathetically whimpering Wormtail, he turned to Malfoy, whose face held a superior smirk.  
  
"Now, my faithful followers, is a good time to reveal a very important secret I have been keeping to myself for sometime." Voldemort paused, to let his sentence sink into the slower Death Eaters, who seemed to be unable to tell left from right, for example, Malfoy's goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I seem to have a blood relative. Severus," He suddenly turned and faced Snape in the eye but he remained still and betrayed no emotions while Voldemort continued in the same chilling tone. "Now, tell me about the Gryffindor turned Slytherin Head Girl from your house."  
  
Snape needn't even think. He had prepared himself for this question for quite some time, knowing that the Dark Lord would ask. He was quite predictable sometimes.  
  
"Her name is Hermione Granger and she is a bossy know-it-all of a mudblood, who never fails to interrupt my lessons with..."  
  
"Crucio." Before Snape completed his sentence, Voldemort had cursed him. It was painful and he tried to keep his head sane. He should have known the Dark Lord wanted a more positive comment but he couldn't risk the Dark Lord knowing the extent of his knowledge. _Hermione, you better appreciate this_, he inwardly thought.  
  
_Wait, where did that come from_, the practical side of his brain told him it was not time to ponder such questions. The curse was lifted after a full minute, which left Snape trembling and shaking. He was putting half of it on, if only to show Voldemort that he had really suffered and did not want a second dose.  
  
"Now, that will teach you a lesson not to insult my niece. She is no mudblood and will never be. She has, in her veins, the great, untainted blood of Salazar Slytherin. And you will say nothing to degrade it." Voldemort hissed angrily.  
  
And then he was back to his sarcastic and sadistic mood.  
  
"But you, my dear Severus, never think highly of anyone or anything do you? Strangely, I like that about you. Now, let us make this clear. Beside me, she shall be second-in-command and you will all give her the respect she is due for. She is the grand-daughter of my mother's twin, Sepherania." Loud gasp could be heard. "She will come soon. As my summons goes."  
  
He laughed evilly and inhumanly. If it wasn't the fact that Voldemort was notorious for his abnormal behaviour, Snape would have thought of him as crazy and politely suggested that he be admitted to the St. Mungo's lunatics' ward.  
  
From young, he could not be bothered with his father's lecture about history. Yet, as the son of the prestigious wizarding family of Snapes, he had to learn history, and a lot of it. The only thing refreshing about his father's teachings were the stories told. Really, his father wasn't a bad man.  
  
Sepherania was the twin of Selda, Voldemort's mother. She was thought to be dead for a long time, until she turned up on the doorstep of the Riddle family, demanding to see Tom Riddle senior and look for her sister. He drove her off and oddly, she went without much ado. When she came back again, Voldemort had risen to power and she had ruled by his side, giving him advice and taught him many things that he overlooked. It was well-known among the Death Eaters that Sepherania was the only one who had power over Voldemort.  
  
She had some misgiving with muggles and hated them with all her passion and soul. She sought to get rid of them purge the world free of them. Some said she was mad, others said she was merely power-hungry. Yet, Snape knew better. She was in mourning and tried to drive herself to distraction. He pitied her sometimes. Yet, she was cruel and enjoyed torturing people. Remembering her made him shudder. She was a Potions Mistress, his teacher actually, and once when he displeased her, she fed all sorts of nasty potions to him, just for experimenting.  
  
It wasn't strange really, if Sepherania had given birth to children. After all, there black periods in her life where no one knew what she was up to of where she was. He only secretly hoped that Hermione, if indeed related to Sepherania, had the same kind of control over Voldemort, which was unlikely.  
  
He jerked himself back to the present, only to find Voldemort doing a Blood Summoning Ritual. And to his horror, one Hermione Granger appeared.  
  
"Blood of my blood, my line and my heir, welcome." Voldemort concluded the ritual.  
  
And more to his horror, not a frightened submissive Miss Granger appeared but a very cheeky niece teasing her favourite uncle.  
  
She walked forward casually and looked around, being a talkative person, couldn't resist a comment.  
  
"Hello Uncle dearest. What a horrible place you live in."

* * *

Life is so busy,

Teachers are so fussy,

Students are so antsy,

And here I am,

So lazy.

Why can't I drop all sciences???


	7. Involved in the War

**Chapter 7 – Involved in the War**

She decided to go to the library, like so many other situations when she was faced with a problem. Hogwarts library probably had the most extensive and broad combinations of magical books and she had read most of them. Well, most of the allowed books anyway.

And to her horror, she felt another tingly feeling. Instinctively, Hermione knew that something wasn't very right. It was in fact very wrong as she braced herself for whatever it was that made her disapparate and reappear, only to find herself at the side of the self-proclaimed most powerful wizard in the whole wide world, but a madman nonetheless.

She didn't know how she knew. Perhaps it was the spell which made the connection clear that Voldemort was her uncle. Intuitively, she glanced around and immediately, her eyes landed on Snape. She let out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding. _At least there is someone on my side,_ she thought. And it made her feel safe, which brings her to another problem. She felt that she just had to say something and it wasn't unexpected but no one really expected her to say what she said then. Of course, with the exception of Snape, nobody really knew her so they really did not know what to expect.

That was how she blurted the first thing that came to her mind. Somehow, that remark made Voldemort laugh his cruel maniacal laughter. Hermione took that opportunity to survey her surroundings. This must be the Riddle house, she mused. It would have been a nice warm place to live in had it been renovated and redecorated, with a nicer set of people of course.

Voldemort stopped laughing, which made her pull up her barrier and steel herself for whatever that was coming.

"So, let's make this clear once and for all. You shall submit to me. I expect loyalty from you like your grandmother did. You shall attend all meetings and at my command. You will not associate yourself with anyone lesser than a pureblood. Do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear." She replied meekly. Clearly, she was to be another death eater in his service. She tried very hard to suppress her loathing towards this pathetic excuse of a wizard and forced herself to concentrate.

"Good. And Severus here will see to everything you need. You are given certain privileges that I hope you will make make use of. Now Snape, Crucio!"

Hermione's heart wrenched as she saw him writhe around. Even though she thought she detected some sort of subterfuge and a lot of exaggerations of pain, she nonetheless pitied him. Being hit with Cruciatus before, she could sympathize with him. A huge amount of self-restraint stopped her from shouting at Voldemort to stop since she knew it would only make matters worse.

"Remember that Severus and co-operate. Meeting dismissed." Voldemort announced and people began to disapparate.

Hermione wondered how she would leave but it turned out that she wasn't dismissed yet.

"Your efforts in enduring this meeting are acceptable. You'll be branded soon. Meanwhile you can help me spy. You know what I am talking about. And don't forget that Potter is my enemy. Blood is not really thicker than water and if I have to kill you to prove that, so be it. Now go!"

_How polite, I wasn't even given a chance to say goodbye,_ she thought as she got up from the floor to find herself still on the way to the library, with Snape at her side, looking very disgruntled.

"Follow me." He didn't even give her a chance to reply or argue before he swept down the long dark corridor heading towards the dungeon. _Well really,_ she thought_, I seem to be surrounded by nasty old men trying to make me obey commands lately._

She had to jog a bit to catch up and keep up with Snape and by the time they had reached his office, she was panting. It was lucky that no one saw them for it might raise some awkward questions as to why the Head Girl who was reputed to hate the Potions Master be seen running after him at night in a lone corridor. To one with too much imagination, it might seem suspicious.

As soon as she reached into his office with a nice fire burning merrily in the fireplace, she reached into the chair nearest to the warmth of the crackling fire and slumped into it.

"The first rule is never to let your guard down, no matter where you are or who you are facing. For all you know Miss Granger, I could be working for Voldemort and showing your enemy your sign of weakness is the one thing you must never do." Snape told her in a quiet tone that he used when he was lecturing the class.

She immediately straightened and forced herself to pay attention to her bearings. Even then, she couldn't help feeling annoyed at his amount of self-control and stamina. How could a man suffering from more than one time of Cruciatus still be so unrelenting and unbreakable?

"That brings us to the second rule. Never let your enemies realize your strengths either. You played a very dangerous game just now, Miss Granger. From now onwards, you are to prepare your meetings and revise what you are allowed to say in Death Eater or any other meetings with me and report any findings or meeting outcomes with either myself or Professor Dumbledore. You will not wander around the school alone and any more foolish nighttime wanderings will cause detention or much worse. Do I make myself clear?" It may be soft but it was layered with steel. She had labeled it as his "dangerous" voice.

"Yes sir." She promptly replied.

"Good. Now we'll see what Dumbledore has to say." With another imperious sweep, he was out of the dungeon.

For a moment, she was numb. Then, she let go. Emotions that had been dammed up inside was released. She saw truly what she was and how perilous her situation was for Harry and Ron and other friends she had known since her first year. And she saw how she would endanger Snape even more and cause unnecessary hurt to him. For seventeen years, she had always been someone cheery with an optimistic outlook. She was never melancholy or despair – she had no reason to before. Now, she did. It was perhaps over rated but she wished just then that she had never been born. That led even more questions to her family. How was her parents related to all this? Were they really her biological parents or was she an adopted kid? If everyone knew what she was, would they still be friends with her? And more questions and doubts surfaced even though she tried hard not to think of it anymore.

She wanted to get up but realized that she was too tired. The day's events had taken a toll on her and her legs gave way when she was somewhere in between sitting and standing, landing her on the cold, hard floor. That was the breaking point. For the second time that month, she broke down and cried. At that point, she didn't even know what she was crying for. She just wanted to get rid of that burden, really to heavy to be placed on her shoulders at such a young age.

She didn't know how long it was she sat there, crying silently, as if appealing to some greater power to lend her strength and see through her ordeal. Suddenly, a huge figure loomed over her. It bent down and she could see a hanky on its hand. She took it gratefully, not even looking up and hurled herself at the figure, crying into his black robe.

He held her awkwardly and tried to pat her, trying to reassure her that everything was all right even though it wasn't. He wished he could offer more comfort to the crying girl in front of him but all his years of facing the Dark Lord and dangerous missions never included the experience of consoling someone. All he could do was hold her in his arms, offering her his silent support.

At the door, unseen stood Dumbledore. He looked on approvingly, at Hermione with her trust for someone she had been led to dislike by her friends' prejudices, an ally nonetheless, and at Snape. Both of them would make a good team. Deciding that he was not needed, he quietly left.

* * *

I have to apologise for not doing my homework. Its just been a horribly busy time. Thanks for the teaching me science offer though, I really appreciate it. Exams' just round the corner and I haven't start revising. Oh dear! 


	8. Because I am too Involved with You

**Chapter 8 – Because I am too Involved with You**

The days that followed were a blur to Hermione as she juggled her time between studying for the coming N.E.W.Ts, Head Girl Duties and Snape-training such that she had hardly any time to spend with her friends at all. It was also a wonder that she hadn't snapped although she came close. Blaise understood her heavy workload and accepted it without question. Harry was busy too, between Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore and organizing the DA, on top of the ever-piling homework. Ron, who was really in charge of the Quidditch Team albeit the captainship was shared with Harry, was busy training not only for this year but making sure that the players in the years to come are properly trained. With all these, Hermione hardly had time to be with her friends.

Even then, she had sworn to herself, no matter what the circumstances, she would never cry. Once was enough. It still made her blush to think that she had hugged the greasy-git of a potion master, just because she couldn't control her brains. From that day onwards, she held her head high and took everything in her stride. It might have been pride, but something else was sustaining her too. The way Snape looked at her when he taught her something and expected her to learn was full of silent support, as if he believed that she could do it. She was proud that he had that much of confidence in her and wanted to prove that she was up to his standards.

She did not tell her parents of her strange connection to Voldemort. She decided that they did not need to know of this yet. Somehow she had a feeling that Voldemort wasn't keeping any contact with them anyway and leaving them in the dark would keep them sane. She told not Harry and Ron either for both although they were her friends, did not understand her in the way she hoped they would some day. Besides, they were too busy with their own problems.

The dogged days followed where she was often woke up groggy and bone-weary and went to sleep completely exhausted without another ounce of strength left, totally burned out. Yet she did not give up. She never would, even at the brink of death. Never would she succumb to that pathetic monster. She would fight him even if it means that she had to give up everything, even her life. Voldemort would summon her sooner or later, she had no doubt. She wanted to be ready. No, not ready to defeat him, she thought ironically. That would be Harry's job. She was functioning as another spy, she realised. The way Snape trained her, it was as if he was making a replica of himself. While she respected his way of doing things, being harsh, cold and unrelenting, they were also places where they would disagree. He believed in subtle manipulating and learning by being alert and paying attention to every single detail. While Hermione thought this a good idea, perhaps the fact that she had beed a Gryffindor once, she still stuck to the "foolish-bravery" that Snape had so mockingly described.

She wasn't going to succumb weakly to Voldemort, he realised. He knew she was past the age and maturity level to be stupid and careless of what she say and do. Yet, he couldn't help feeling protective of her in a way he had never done with any one else. He didn't want her to blunder or get caught. He reasoned that as a member of the Light side, he should try to protect people from the Light side, especially those really too young to be involved in this cruel and meaningless war. But some part of him always had a soft spot for the girl placed under his care. When he was younger, he never knew the word "care" or "concern". These were alien to him as the only behavior he was allowed to keep was a cold façade and since young he had been taught not to smile. When he joined Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin, a house where none of these exist. Only political rivalry. He knew he was never in the league of Lucius Malfoy money-wise or charisma. In places where he could not achieve, he made it up with his academic results. He realised that he had been a little like Hermione when he was young, always the know-it-all, wanting to prove himself and please the teachers. Nevertheless, they never did look at him the same way that they looked at James Potter and his gang. He was known to be exceptionally clever and they accepted that. But they never thought of him as a likable person or genuinely fond of him like they were with James Potter's gang. He admitted that he was jealous at that time. As the years went by, he had begun to accept that. Then he realised that there were people who cared for him, even though they irritated him to no end sometimes, just naming one Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape wasn't known to possess any divination skills, yet his instinct and foresight was rarely wrong and unless he was mistaken, they were going to be summoned soon. It would probably be Samhain, which was only a week away. Voldemort love these events and would of course take it as an opportunity to cause as much mayhem as possible. Really, he was getting tired of that thing he had referred to master once. Now he was no one's man. He was independent, although he would acknowledge Dumbledore as his master, as well as a surrogate father. Speaking of that old coot, he had something up his sleeve. Snape hadn't taught for 17 years and lived under the same roof without that old man without knowing that he had an extra twinkle in his eye if he knew something more that he should and was good for him or had somehthing nastily surprising in store for people. He was right. What he didn't know was that it might get him involved.

* * *

Hermione walked into the hall early in the morning as usual, tired but with the same determined look on her face. It never ceased to amuse one Severus Snape, sitting on the teacher's table, with a bird-eye view of the Great Hall. He had subconsciously formed a habit of waiting for her to come and ensuring that she did come all right before eating his breakfast in peace. That morning, about to start on his breakfast after said task, he was disturbed by one Headmaster who felt disgustingly cheerful that day.

"Morning Severus. Would you like to have a sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore was whistling! What's wrong with him this morning, Severus wondered. This sadistic bastard must have thought of another scheme to involve people unwillingly for him to attain this level of cheerfulness. Sometimes, he was worse than Voldemort. At least that one was predictable.

"No thank you." He replied perfunctorily. He never liked to eat sweets. Any day for bitter coffee, not sweet toothache-causing stuff. Besides, he had been taught to be wary of everything everyone offered him. Who knows what Dumbledore had put in those sweets? He shuddered at the thought. Dumbledore can be really horrible at times. Really, he was worse than Moody when it comes to being paranoid, just that he didn't show it that much.

"What a pity." He didn't offer anymore and just sat down, merrily finishing his breakfast, which was just as classes were about to begin and the Great Hall was almost full.

Without a warning, he stood up and announced, "Good morning everyone. As you know, Halloween is coming. Seeing that you people are so stressed out and tired from exams (many people groaned at this) and homework, I do truly feel sorry for you so I've decided to call off lessons that day and make it a holiday and have a ball at night. Dress up as scary as possible, I'm sure you'd be creative. Well enough said. Can I meet the head boy and girl in my office in 5 minutes time please? That would be all." He sat down again, looking appreciatively at the jubilant voices.

Severus scowled. He should have expected this. Now he'd get the bloody job of boiling cauldrons and cauldrons of potions needed for the ball. He was entertaining the idea of not concocting any by telling Albus just to sod off but he could be so damn persuasive at time. With a long suffering sigh and the air of a man about to be sentenced to death, he rose from his chair, preparing to make his way to the dungeons again.

He should also have known that one meddlesome somebody would stop him, also happened to want to see him in his office. He shot Dumbledore a nasty glare and made his way up to said man's office. He really didn't like balls. They are too noise, contains too many hormonal teenagers and disrupts daily life. Really, if he ever becomes headmaster one day, he would personally make sure that balls are banned. Not that he ever attended any unless forced. It gave him too much bad memories of his schooldays where James Potter would mock him for lack of partner and company of books.

As he exited the Great Hall, he was unlucky enough to run into one Hermione Granger, also making her way to the Headmaster's office. She looked pale and was muttering what he believed to be a string of curses about the Headmaster. He caught the words "irritating old codger" and even "sick old man". Inwardly, he smiled. It proved that he wasn't the only one who thought the Headmaster as crazy. He resisted the urge to join her, merely followed her at a distance.

It proved to be a wise decision for just then, Peeves was feeling mischievous and dropped buckets and buckets of ice water at her. He didn't relish the idea of getting wet at all. Unfortunately, Hermione did get wet and the blood-curdling scream she emitted was passable as a banshee. She started to scream murder at him but he only water-bombed her, making her slip and fall to the floor. A messed with Hermione Granger is a dangerous creature, he realized as she whipped out her wand and cast a Petrificius Totalus on Peeves. He had always thought that spells won't work with ghosts but either Hermione didn't know it or she was so mad that she decided to try anyway and the result was one floating in mid-air, totally paralyzed and peeved-off Peeves.

However, one could hardly survive a fall like that without getting hurt and it seemed that Hermione had trouble getting up from her position. He debated against himself whether or not he should play hero and hauls her up and decided that she didn't need it even though his conscience was nagging at him to do so. Grimacing, she got up and gingerly took a step forward, only to slide backwards and nearly falling into the floor had Snape not giving it any thought and supported her.

Hermione braced herself for the fall, but it never came. Instead, a pair of strong arms in black clothing hauled her up and straightened her. She knew who it was even before turning. The mysterious manly smell could only come from one person. She muttered a "thank you" without looking at him, embarrassed at being so clumsy.

Unable to resist a remark, he commented, "Next time, do try to be careful Miss Granger. We can't have the Dark Lord accidentally killing you just because the floor is wet can we?"

Hermione was furious. How dare he? He had not been the butt of the joke. How can he know what she was feeling right now? She wanted to scream at him to sod off, except she couldn't turn around with his arms around her in a sort of half embrace. She tried to wriggle free off him, only to slip and nearly fall again. The second time, Snape's response in holding the girl was automatic. She was wet, he noticed distastefully.

Just as he was about to perform a drying charm after he let go of her finally, Peeves who had somehow wriggled free of the hex, snuck away and reappeared with another water bomb. This time, the professor wasn't so lucky as the water bomb smacked his head. He hollered at Peeves in such a terrible voice such that Hermione couldn't help but wanting to laugh. The drying charm was performed, and Hermione wanted to laugh again when she saw the look on Snape's face. It would turn milk sour. Yet, the laughter never came as the cold got into her and she started sneezing. She was developing a headache.

At first, Snape dismissed it as just catching a chill but the sneezes went on and on after they walked a corridor length, heading to their previous destination. He looked at her and saw that she had begun rubbing her temples.

"Right. You're not going to see the Headmaster now. Go to the hospital wing!" he barked. It wouldn't do for the poor girl to see Albus now. She was coming down with a bad headache and cold.

"I am fine really." Hermione insisted.

"Yes, you are and I would eat my socks. Now go. I'll inform the headmaster of your little... "incident" and excuse you." He retorted.

"I am fine really. It wasn't as if I met Peeves by choice!"

"Really Miss Granger, you're very stubborn. If you don't go, I'll give you a detention."

"If by threatening me you think you can make me do anything, I'll suggest you think again. Why would you care anyway?" She didn't even bother being polite. She really wanted the meeting to be over with.

"Miss Granger, that is one detention you have owed me. Now march! Or would you like me to carry you?"

"Why would you care?" She asked none too graciously between her sniffles.

"Because I am too involved with you!" He finally shouted. He didn't know what made him say that but he knew he couldn't bear it if she got sick. Her health mattered more. Am I getting soft? He thought.

Her eyes widened and she blacked out after hearing that. Did she do that because she was really sick or was she shocked at my stupid slip?

Whatever, he thought. Now he got to carry her to the Hospital Wing. Why had fate been so unkind and made him carry that goddamned woman around the castle?

* * *

Exams are finally over! I could sing! 


	9. I DON'T DANCE

**Chapter 9 – I DON'T DANCE...**

The lab was swelteringly hot as the fire and fumes of seven different potions boiled at once, bubbling merrily in the assorted cauldrons. Hermione was glad that this was her task actually, considering the fact that as Head Girl, she would have to play a major role in the upcoming Halloween Feast. Thank whatever Gods or Goddess that Ginny Weasley have been way too enthusiastic about it and lend a hand so did a bunch of giggling female prefects whom Hermione don't seem to understand. She disliked balls, remembering her first one with Viktor Krum, which ended in a shouting match with Ron. Her second ball wasn't any better. In her sixth year, Ron had convinced himself that he was thoroughly in love with Hermione and even though she had resisted all his advances, telling him in extremely plain words that she was not ready for a relationship yet, they ended up with another shouting match, Ron blaming Hermione for being so in love with her academics that she had shunned people who cared for her.

In truth, Hermione could care less. She wasn't interested and had never been interested in anybody. True, she agreed to go to the ball as his date in her fourth year. But that was only because he was the first one to ask her and he could hold quite an interesting discussion with her. She knew he fancied her, but she never felt the same. If this is the rate I am going, I'll end up being an old maid, she thought wryly. Not that it bothered her very much, if the alternative was being surrounded by intellectually challenged boys, who couldn't tell the difference between a potion and a poison. Which jerked her back to the task at hand.

She stopped stirring abysmally and realized that the liquid in the cauldron had turned to the shade of Orange she wanted. It was her first time brewing that particular potion but she was sure she got it right. The potions for decorations had long been done; Snape completed those for the food, as he didn't trust her enough that she would not poison the students. She snorted at the idea. She wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who poisoned the students.

Now it was the precautions potions that she had to brew. The seven she currently brewed ranged from hangovers to contraceptives. It would be the last batch. She was tired from all the study and potions brewing she had to do. She rarely showed it though. She had held her head up high and faced all the challenges. After the Peeves incident, Snape had been avoiding Hermione. She wondered why. She knew she fainted and she knew that he had carried her, again. She wasn't bothered with his words that night. She didn't waste her time puzzling over what it meant. It didn't matter.

Her training was easy. Charms and transfiguration she was beyond advanced such that he need not teach her much. Potions weren't hard to teach as he had only made her review all the potions she had concocted and test her on her knowledge. DADA-wise, she was loaded with books and more books, teaching her with many interesting self-defense spells. Overall, she knew she had to learn all that was given to her. Yet, her discontent lie in the fact that she had too much to read and too little practical.

She had only brewed these useless potions, fought in defensive position in the duels he had instructed her in, and learnt occlumency by emptying her mind. The old innocent Hermione Granger would have been content at having so much new things to learn. The Slytherin Hermione Granger wanted more. Her thirst for knowledge went deeper than just reading from books and applying them to save her skin. She wanted to attack.

And unbeknownst to her, one knowing Potions Master was standing in his classroom, silently probing her mind for thoughts. He was very subtle and only a skilled legilimens such as him could pull it off without her detecting him consciously. Her mind was subconsciously erecting a barrier to him, but he had skirted over it and detected her displeasure at learning at the pace he was giving her and the hunger for more knowledge.

He smirked. Just like him. She was already hungry for knowledge. It was self destruction when he took the first step towards Dark Arts. He was lured by its seductive power and its promise of giving him all that he wanted. Severus Snape was no fool. He knew the extent of the power of Dark Arts, being a skilled practitioner himself. He knew power; he ever had a taste of it and would never forget the sweetness of bending things to his will. Yet he felt hollow at the same time. What use was it to bend things to his will?

Though he wasn't following Voldemort's Order anymore, he knew he would never be free. He was tainted. Had he not a task to fulfill, he would have killed himself, and enjoy his death immensely. Any kind of life is better than waiting to die. Yet he had vowed to Albus he would treasure his life. He snorted at the thought. Treasure his life indeed. The first rule to being a Sytherin would be the absence of guilt even after doing something wrong. The second was not to trust anyone and not give anyone his or her trust. It might have looked on the surface that he trusted Albus, but deep down he knew he trusted no one.

It was then that Hermione finished clearing everything. He wanted to sneak out, but was surprised when she called out.

"Did you have anything to say to me or were you merely distrusting me to do an adequate job on these potions Professor?"

So she had caught him. He could play the same game.

"Not at all Miss Granger. After all, I would be delighted if you poisoned those foolish enough to need a dose of your potions." He put on his best smirk while surveying the rest of her. She looked messed up as usual, and her eyes betrayed her posture and her briskness. He knew she had been staying up late into the night reading. And he began to notice something else altogether. She was quite pretty actually.

No, she was beautiful. Not the commercial type, where lots of cosmetics are involved. In fact, she wore no cosmetics at all. She was fair to behold, having little freckles due to the fact that she rarely spent time outside doing sports. Another similarity, he thought.

It was the long lasting type, which wouldn't fade with age or one that would get bored of. In other words, it wasn't her outer beauty that caught his attention. It was her inner beauty and her character, the thirst for learning and the aptitude for learning.

"Am I such a nice thing to look at Professor, or perhaps I wore my clothes upside down that's so strange to you?"

Her voice jolted him back to the present. He decided to teach her a lesson for being so cheeky.

"Hardly a thing Miss Granger. A beautiful lady would be more appropriate. Now are you done with your incessant clanking around in my classroom?"

She knew he was challenging her.

"I am forever grateful for the trust you put in me to allow me to use your classroom without supervision, sir."

"Without supervision? I highly doubt it. Perhaps I take a delight in meting out punishments if I find my classroom in a worse state after you leave Miss Granger. Unfortunately," he mocked sighed, "it is not so. Go and get some sleep Miss Granger. You look positively horrendous."

The speed in which he changed the subject didn't startle her. She had come to known Snape as a man skilled in verbal sparring and she actually enjoyed it. She gathered her labeled potions and proceeded to exit, with only a "Good night, Professor."

"Good Night, Miss Granger. And keep in mind tomorrow might be a...busy day...so I suggest you get some sleep. You'll need it."

Damn that bastard, she thought. He had to remind her didn't he? Which reminded that tomorrow was also the Halloween Ball and she had no one to go with her. Ron had given up and no one asked her. Ah well, she thought, I just have to go alone.

* * *

Hermione didn't bother undressing before she crawled into bed. She was too tired. It was always a mistake to let one's guard down, but it was a bigger mistake to forget why one should not let one's guard down. As Hermione entered the Dreams Realm, she learned why.

Voldemort was sitting on his "throne". He was stroking Crookshanks. And Crookshanks was purring. Then, he lifted his head and looked at her directly.

"So Lyanna, how is it coming? You seemed to have learnt quite some things. Yet I am displeased at Severus' reluctance to teach you Dark Arts. You are free to punish him, my dear. He will answer to you, if not he would have to face my wrath."

A sudden image of Snape being chained and pulled by her assailed her mind and she mentally smiled. She turned into a cold smile and displayed it to Voldemort.

"Don't worry Uncle. Everything is under control. I shall be seeing you tomorrow. And be nice to my cat."

She didn't even wait for a reply before gathering her will and throw out everything that Voldemort tried to assail her with. He tried again but was faced by an empty wall. She could feel a cold malice and fury, and then nothing more.

She awoke with a start.

And to her horror, Snape was there, in her bedroom. It was lucky she had not undressed.

"A foolish act!" He said.

No need of her to ask what. She should have been more careful.

"Did it ever cross your mind, Miss Granger, that he could use you unless you are alert AT ALL TIMES? CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"You sound like Moody." She grumbled.

"Did you realize you were taking a very big risk?"

"I fail to understand what you're driving at. I've succeeded driving him out didn't I?" She answered coldly.

"You realize that now he knew that it is possible to access minds even within Hogwarts? He could try to do it to others. Anyone, be it first year or staff might be used. You should not have let him entered at all! You let him enter your mind and tried to get rid of him. Yes you were successful. But that only showed the extent of your power. He wouldn't be happy to be bested by a mere seventeen-year-old. Furthermore, did you know what it took for me to sever the connection? If you had done it alone, you would have revealed far more to him. You were tapping into powers best left unknown to him. You mustered you will from your surroundings. You were using ancient Hogwarts magic to help you, you foolish girl. You are merely revealing to him the potential of this power. What would he do if he wield it?"

She was aghast. Was it really that bad?

Snape was pacing, a look of disgust on his face. Suddenly she felt...intimidated. And she felt bad for letting him down. She knew he wasn't the sort to have much faith in people. Yet, he had taught her many things, expecting her to obey him and follow him. Which she did, until tonight.

No, it would do her no good to be overridden with guilt.

"Drink this." Snape thrust a vial of clear sparkling liquid, which she knew to be the Dreamless Sleep Draught, with added sedatives to put her mind to sleep.

"Really, it isn't necessary..." she started protesting.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO FORCE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT MISS GRANGER? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD THE CONSEQUENCES AND TRIED TO AMEND IT. APPARENTLY, YOU WERE NO DIFFERENT FROM THE FOOLISH GRYFFINDOR I DEEMED YOU WERE!" He was about to continue when she cut in.

"Fine, I'll drink it." She said rather sullenly.

"So much for him obeying me..."She muttered.

Under Snape's infamous glare, she drank the whole vial in a gulp and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Snape sighed. This girl was powerful. She could tap into powers beyond what others could. Even Voldemort himself hadn't been connected to the magic within Hogwarts. It was said that only a person who was loyal to the school would be able to use the power the ancient castle had to offer. Being a powerful wizard himself, Snape knew that it didn't take much effort for her to counter Voldemort at such a distance and within such protection. Yet he was still worried what Voldemort might do to her. She was too good for the Light to lose her.

There was nothing he could do but wait. And the years had taught him to be patient.

* * *

He looked at his surrounding with distaste. It was too nice and too friendly to have the eerie air that Halloween should have.

The house tables were set aside and smaller tables with different themes were set up all around the Great Hall. Even the staff's table had been taken down. Dumbledore looked his cheery self as he made an eccentric opening speech as usual, with the message for everyone to tuck in and enjoy themselves. There was a wariness around Albus that Severus did not miss.

He watched with detachment his surroundings. The students all dressed in Halloween style, impersonating many different type of people and creatures. He spotted Malfoy who had dressed up as a Vampire. If there was anyone suited to dress up as a vampire, it was himself. He didn't even need to. Perhaps the fangs...

He knew he had never belonged to the students in that way, and knew he never would, unlike other staff, who seemed to be enjoying themselves and relaxing. McGonagall was waltzing around with Dumbledore as the first dance started.

As he sat in a corner brooding and waiting, someone slipped into a chair quietly by his side. He need not even turn as she smelled her unique scent and deduced it she would not leave him in peace at all. Insolent pest, he thought. Yet he was glad of some company.

"Where's your dearest Potter and Weasley?" he questioned.

"Oh they're off dancing." She replied nonchalantly.

"Indeed. And you Miss Granger? Shouldn't you be dancing with the headboy? Or does his clumsiness in Potions also apply to his dancing?"

He expected her to be mad and try to defend her friend. She merely laughed and raise and eyebrow.

"What of you professor? You know, perhaps, if you turn off that glare, people might ask you for a dance."

That was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard her say. He couldn't bite back his retort.

"And I suppose, Miss Granger, anyone would dare to approach the menacing Potions Master? I did not try to intimidate everybody for nothing, and the least they could do is to leave me alone."

There was silence between them for a moment as the chatter around them and the dance music vaguely registered in Hermione's mind. Snape noticed that her garb was totally black, his color. It suited her in some way.

"I do." She replied finally.

"You do what, Miss Granger?"

"Dare to ask you for a dance."

He did not reply to her question. He merely said,

"The hour is getting late Miss Granger. It is best if we slip outside now, unnoticed."

She nodded, although she couldn't help feeling disappointed that he had turned down her offer of a dance.

* * *

Snape isn't evil enough. Truth be told, I don't know how to make an evil Snape. Wish I had a beta reader to edit my work.


End file.
